1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste water wet wells and more specifically to a design for the construction of wet wells using recycled materials and a mechanical anchoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of waste water wet wells, pre-cast concrete cylinders and concrete slabs are the traditional components.
The design of the Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well introduces an environmental friendly method of constructing wet wells through the use of recycled discarded materials in the construction of waste water wet wells that are primarily constructed underground. The materials include:                a) all plastic discarded from plastic products (recycled plastic),        b) discarded Styrofoam (polystyrene plastic) from packaging, cups, plates and other uses,        c) crushed auto body and truck steel scraps in the form of welded wire mesh.        
The Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well is greener than green because it recycles recyclables. Up to 80% of the material used to construct the wet wells comes from recycled products. Since the wet wells are underground and out of sight, materials that would be objectionable to architects for use on above ground projects due to color and surface finish are able to be used in this design. At the end of the useful life of the wet well, 80% of the recycled material is once again recyclable resulting in minimum environmental impact from disposal.
The Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well saves energy. Due to the low density of the materials used, energy consumed in the handling, transporting, loading and installing the wet well components consumes less than 50% of the energy consumed vs. each conventional pre-cast concrete wet well component. For example, a traditional pre-cast concrete wet well component having an 8 inch wall, an 8 foot diameter, a height of 10 feet and approximate weight of 20 tons requires the use of a 30 ton capacity crane to unload and install these concrete units at the well site. In comparison, the heaviest module (Module “H”) used in the Green Recycled Material Component Wet-Well has an 8 inch wall, an 8 foot diameter, a 6 foot height and weighs 4.5 tons. Transporting 20 ton cement modules requires far more fuel than that used to transport the components for the 4.5 ton “H” module. Eliminating fuel consumption for transporting the 30 ton capacity crane to the job site adds to the energy savings. These “H” modules can be unloaded and installed on site using 5 ton mechanical hoists. The energy used in dismantling the Green Wet Well at the end of its useful life is only a small fraction of that required to dismantle and dispose of the traditional concrete well.
The Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well solves logistic problems at any site with significant cost savings. Wet wells are often located in congested areas with narrow streets and pedestrian sidewalks. These sites typically have high voltage overhead power lines installed to serve the community. When 30 ton cranes are required to install traditional concrete wet wells, the tall booms require overhead electrical wires to be rerouted resulting in very high power line relocation costs increasing the total project budget. In addition, since cooperation with power company staff is required throughout the process, those experienced in the art are aware of the related logistical delays that often occur and the resulting extended disruptions to neighborhood services. In other situations, multistory high rises having several levels of underground parking areas produce large quantities of irregular waste water. The practical solution is to install a wet well located in the lowest level of the building. If this wet well requirement is overlooked in the construction of the building and the need is realized after one or more floors have been constructed, the installation of pre-cast concrete is impossible due to parking garage ceiling height dimensions and limited access. In both cases, the Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well is the effective solution. The small sized components can be assembled and installed on site under overhead power lines using a five ton hoist eliminating the need for power line relocation and in the case of a hi-rise building, working within ceiling height restrictions.
The Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well is the only solution to other restricted sites as well. Often, wet well sites are restricted in one dimension in such a way that the installation of a conventional pre-cast concrete wet well with the desired diameter cannot be achieved. For example, many public sites are located in street medians and are restricted in one dimension. Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well components provide for oval cross section wet wells to be constructed where the short diameter is determined by the restricted site dimension while the long diagonal will be as required by the optimal number of pumps.
The Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well reduces delivery response time for construction orders. Pre-cast concrete requires an average of 10 to 30 days for scheduling and production response time. Concrete curing time is about 28 days. Loading, transporting and unloading concrete well components takes 2 to 3 days. The minimum time from order placement to delivery of the conventional cement components is 40 to 60 days. Green Wet Well components have storage capabilities and delivery sizes that enable them to be maintained as local shelf items, available for delivery in 3 to 5 business days.
Finally, recent testing of a major re-pump station revealed several problems with the traditional cement wet well design in all coastal areas that are at or near sea level. These locations are subject to buoyancy pressure from ground water saturation conditions. During times of heavy rains or flooding, wet wells experience sufficient force to lift vertical components in such a way as to allow ground water to infiltrate the wet well by separation of the components at the connecting joints. Residual infiltrated debris left between joints make infiltration continuous. Moreover, at the gravity sewer pipe point of entry to the wet well, the water seal will break due to the uplift movement creating a permanent infiltration location. This was confirmed by tests using measuring devices known by those skilled in the art that test inflow water to a wet well and outflow water from the wet well. The test returned data whereby outflow readings measurably exceeded inflow readings. In a contained environment, the measurements should be equal or rationally close. The variance was measurable to the point that financial loss to the processing facility was occurring because the clean ground water entering the wet well increased energy costs from pumping the additional waste water. The energy and chemical processing plant treatment costs increase due to the increase of incoming flow to the plant. Environmental effects result when treating pure ground water because additional chemicals treating clean ground water increase chemical production and usage. The Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well eliminates the separation of the joints through the use of mechanical fasteners that are part of this Green Recycled Material Component Wet Well design resulting in savings to governing agencies and less chemicals impacting the environment.